Imperial Chronicle (Cold Steel)/Issue 1
|-|English= Issue 1 Politics Annual Budget Announced The government today held a press conference to reveal its annual budget to the nation. At the same time, new plans to expand the military were announced, including the strengthening of the armored divisions, reaffirming earlier statements made by Chancellor Osborne. With the neighboring Calvard Republic continuing to expand its own armed forces, this seems an appropriate reaction, and the duty of a great nation such as ours. (Staff Writer) Reactions of the Imperial Diet Both the House of Representatives and House of Peers met to debate the budget in Heimdallr. The House of Representatives voted unanimously in favor of the budget and military expansion plan, but the House of Peers remained fiercely critical of both proposals throughout the debates. 'I pray that His Majesty decides in the best interests of this nation.' (House of Peers President) However, with His Majesty leaving decisions regarding the budget in the hands of the chancellor, it seems unlikely that it will be overturned. Imperial Governor Regnitz Speaks- In response to an Imperial Chronicle reporter outside City Hall, Governor Regnitz had this to say about the budget debate: 'The proposals have my full approval. Much has been made of the military aspects, but taken as a whole, I feel the budget is remarkably well balanced. It seems apparent to me that His Excellency has a clear vision for how to proceed in modernizing this country.' (Governor Regnitz) Society The Imperial Transportation Act It has been a year since the Imperial Transportation Act was enacted in Heimdallr. The law was drafted with the expectation that the number of orbal cars in the city would continue to increase, but how have our dear readers reacted to the bill? 'We have found that the majority seem to be in favor of the new law, though some have argued that giving the cars of commoners regard equal to that of the nobility makes little sense.' (City Hall PR Representative who supported the law) The Imperial government maintains that the law has been successful in reducing the number of motoring accidents, and aims to eventually introduce it in the rest of the country. Culture Celdic Grand Market The eastern town of Celdic is best known for the Grand Market, which is held regularly throughout the year. This year's spring market is bustling as usual and has attracted large numbers of tourists and merchants. But what is it that makes the market so lively? 'Because the town is located on a trade route that has long been vital to this nation,' is the opinion of Otto, the market manager. He believes that Celdic's position as an interchange station, where passengers can transfer from the Transcontinental Railroad to national lines, makes it easily accessible for visitors from both outside and inside the country. Whatever the reason, the market's popularity is showing no signs of letting up. Spotlight Welcome to the RF Store! Our goal is to deliver the latest Reinford Group products. We're your one-stop orbal technology shop! Category:Trails of Cold Steel Books Category:Newspapers